


Saving us

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-16
Updated: 2006-10-16
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Drabble, in response to the prompt"Robes."Will the True love´s voice sound saving Hermione?One Ron & Hermione drabble





	Saving us

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

I felt suffocated, as if was being pushed down in a pool.

I felt empty, as if a dementor had taken away from me every bit of the hapiness.

She felt... her body on lying on the floor.

She was breathing, but was unconscious. I took her in my arms and quickly ran,cursing that Death Eater... praying to anyone who could save her.

Shes my joy, my motivation to achieve success. My reason to live.

Why wasn´t I cursed?

We arrived to St. Mungus and the Healer didn´t let me enter go in to the room with her.

I waited, tears droping in my face noiselessly, wetting my robes.

****

I have visited her everyday during one week. I keep talking to her about what we’ll do when wake up and about what we have done.

Many things are waiting for us, but all I feel now is a nagging doubt that we’ll ever get to experience them. _So frustrating._

I have given her the best I could: the sound of my voice, my kisses. And I kept talking to her, my heart filled of hope.

****

Light from the sun enter her room through the window of St. Mungus. But that wasn´t what woke me up.

It was her voice calling me, weak but certain.

She was sat in bed, giving me one weak smile. It was the most beautiful  she´s even given me.

Our eyes become teary, and we held each other softly but intensly.

“I want tell you something.”

I kissed her hands “Tell me,love.”

Hermione caressed my cheek. “You´ve told you love me. I …I have always loved you too.”

Who ever said she couldn´t hear me was obviously wrong. Love is the most powerful magic on Earth.

 

 

~Spider  



End file.
